Xenomorphous Carmina
Xenomorphus Carmina Was a Main Antagonist In The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series. He Was a Supreme Alien Robotic Leader Of the Villains, and was started for the Cruel Dictatorship. He was an archenemy of Sora, and their Heroic Sorveign of all time. Xenomorphous is considered the plan for the attack and invade earth along with Evil Robots, Evil Aliens, Metarex Empire, Decepticon Empire, and evil Organizations comes for the conflicts from the evil tyranny. Origins How Does that the mysterious enemy is being a monster? No, not at all. But Long ago, there was a great war between heroes and villains, a Pre-Cyborg alien leader was ordering the first steps on Dark City, At the same time, down from the dark city, unicron's darkness was coming for attack against the galactic kingdom. The Villains has Started for battle. However, The Battle Rages when Sora and Kairi was in trouble, it Seemed that the Horrible Demon about to Capture her. but Sora ran into vector sigma, to activate the Primus' Light to unleashes the power to destroy Unicron. Xenomorphous Carmina was defeated, and the antagonists were driven to extinction. With them was severly damaged, some of the villains crash landed on earth and being wounded. Just then, The evil Robots are taken to world of dark City, and and repaired the damage to his body through intensive cybernetic enhancements at the evil reconstruction lair. Now he becomes a fully improved Xenomorph, with a cape, and deadly robotic Commander Body, and upgraded machinery of the whole body. His new robotic extremities were updated versions of the same technology that transformed General Grievous into a cyborg. Just Then, He Seeks Revenge as the Villains comes and Creating a New Faction, The Galaxy Empire of all Evil. However, The Recruiting Groups to turn to tide, and then The villains started for mission to Join the Reinforcements to Conquer the Universe, and Prepare for the Evil Glory. Story Role The Arrival and Challenge The Arrival of an alien Leader had arrived, Thousands of Years ago, He Arrived on the Galaxy to Conquest the Cyborgs and robotic aliens in the world. He was considered the plan to giving to the Challenges to fight for the Future, Xenomorphous Carmina in their Face-to-Face against Sora, Once it'll Duel from the City, But Sora was Defeated, and Return to the Crystalic Palace. In the Command Center, Xenomorphous Thankfully done to Unicron to its new Completion. Just then, in the Command Center, Xenomorphous gives the Communications to Unicron, which it had a Challenge for A New Recruit, and was brought into the Dark City for "pushing" Unicron in the Universe, Xenomorphous expressed some apprehension to squaring off against a humans. Unicron tortured Xenomorphous Carmina until he saw his leader's point of view and instructed him that Derek Venturi was to be in the Train in Challenges until he died out. During the a light cycle match, when Derek Venturi, and Sam Witwicky all escaped the Arena, Xenomorphous relentlessly pursued the Humans, his Decepticon Air Warriors Shoots two Teens. At then, Xenomorphous talked to Decepticon Admiral that the Humans escaped, although he flies to the Dark Skycrapers and Recons them, But Fails. The First Invasion After Blasting the Doors, He is Anger with Vengeance at this time. Now the First Invasion on Earth had Begun. Sora is Activating and launches the Shuttles, escaped the Kingdom. Suddenly, The Dark Battleship Arrived over Heroic Starships, But Gives a Turbo Boosts to Retreat. On the Command Center, Xenomorphous Suffered and Tortured by Unicron, as the Heroes being Flee off the Dark Forces. With all his enemies invades, Unicron's Darkness, along with Decepticons and Evil Aliens Approaches Chicago. He went forward to deal with the leader saying that Sora should have joined his ranks because they would have "A New Hope of all Time." After a fierce battle on the Sky, Xenomorphous suffered a mortal blow from Sora that was so powerful the Dark Commander's Cybernetic Armors was split in two trying to block the shot. Sora's Keyblade cut right through The Galactic Dark Lord that Destroyed him. Supreme Alien Cyborg Commander was saved and resurrected by Unicron, who granted him all of his functions to stop Sora. As the Rogue Alien and Sora battled, Setsuna Seiei Fires into Unicron's Darkness distracting them, Sora uses the Key to Release the Kingdom Hearts. Xenomorphous was defeated when the Invasion Ended. Second Revival Wounded but Survived, Xenomorphous was severly hit by a light. However, He Joined up with the World of Dark Alliance, A New Group that has an upgraded from the future. He is joining up for plans to attack the Worlds and forged onto the space. In Order to wreak havoc to locate anyone to go over the land. Plans for Invading Planets The War Continues Battle of the Kingdoms Dream Eaters Evolved Return to World of Dark City Xenomorphous Returns to World of Dark City, Many Villains welcomes the leader, that is preparing for the last Battle. by the Time the Plan is succeed in evil joy. But then He is going to attack the city and blow it out. The Last Invasion Decepticons, Aliens, Evil Machines, and enemies began positioning the pillars precisely according to Xenomorphous's instructions as the first brunt of the Decepticons' assault began in Tokyo. He had chosen a tall, domed building in Tokyo's downtown as the focal point of the Galactic Darkness. Galvatron joined him on the roof of this building, and the Decepticon leader began to gloat about the success of their partnership. Xenomorphous felt his partner was getting too impossible, and violently reminded Galvatron of his place. He did not work for Galvatron, Galvatron worked for Him. Xenomorphous and the Galaxy Empire of all Evil succeeded in occupying Tokyo, but the Heroes, who had managed to survive their apparent destruction through subterfuge, arrived in the city to take it back and seal the darkness. Xenomorphous activated the Darkness of all evil, and a large portal opened in space above Earth, through which the massive armies arrive. After defeating most of the Enemies, the Heroes caught Xenomorphous's attention, and their leader descended from his building perch to battle Sora. After a prolonged fight, and the destruction of ultima weapon, it became Powerful that he was the more powerful of the two. Before Carmina could deliver the killing blow, however, he came under attack by Galvatron, who had been goaded into action by four girls. Galvatron realized how far he had fallen in power within the past few years, and had decided to once again take his rightful place at the top of the command chain. He was taken by surprise and amassed critical damage. Though this action by Galvatron saved Sora's life, Optimus Prime refused Galvatron's offer of a truce and killed his seemingly eternal foe, leaving alliance of all heroes alone once more. As the Darkness Approaches the City, Alliance of Universe, Freedom Fighters and others shocked that Xenomorphous still Returning. As the Result of the Complete Crisis, Sora blamed them, but he want to Hold fire to NEST Soldiers, Autobot, Rebel, and Heroic Mecha Infantries. Sora now anger to fight against the leader and Transwarping itself as the time rapidly sped up to Far Future. The Final Battle of the Far Future and the Ultimate Fate As Both Leaders fall to earth, Crash landed and Collided in the land, as Both struggled to Survival and Clashes against them. As He fell under Unicron's control, Xenomorphous began to attack many of us in the galaxy, destroying the Multiple Groups of Galaxy alliance of all heroes: Autobots, Republic of Robots, Alliance of Universe, Wreckers, Freedom Fighters, Rebel Alliance and more. as The Starships, Shuttles, Battlecruisers, and More that Doc Brown invented it approached to the dead world. Commanders Setsuna, Shinn, Emil, Optimus, Sailor Moon, Hot Shot, Lief, and Kallen Rescued Sora from evil powerful attacks, Since that Xenomorphous that will be Honored as the Powerful lasers Killed eight of Heroic Leaders, Then He Laughed Evily. as the Wings emerges from backs, as a Second Form when the Cybernetic Claws become powerful for now. As Alliance of Universe Approaches to Stop the Leader, but was killed and died out pernamently. Xenomorphous declares that everything will end without that power awakening and the Ultimate Fate, However, Unicron took himself and Darkness to merge into King Alien Ultimate Final Form, Mega Wings Burst from backs, torso and Lower mechanisms become seventh Largest tentacles and a power of Chaos, and Ultimate Strength that marked the final battle between himself and sora. In the Ultimate Fate, Sora refuses to fight back as Xenomorphous continues to attack, and only dodges the blows. At one point, however, he accidentally stabs Xenomorphous' wing; enraged, he brings his sword down on Final X-Blade and didn't shatter it. it was Realized that Sora took Primus' Light power to gain its Super Power and finally fight it. At the End of the Heat death, Xenomorphous' True Powerful lasers attacked sora, and now, he is Unleashed his Power to Light our Darkest Hour, and destroys the heart, causing to explode, Darkness will be Evaporated, Unicron, Xenomorphous in his Final Form was finally Destroyed in Light and was finally Explodes into White Powerful Dense Light. Personality and Traits Trivia Category:Leaders Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Characters